peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Kids
Anima Kids is a television channel for children ages 5-13. It was launched in 1989. History It was founded by Poppy Sheep, Suzy's great-aunt. She noticed that her niece Sabrina Sheep, who is known as Mrs. Sheep, is watching a cartoon on her favorite channel that she was really into. After that, she created a channel. Variants *Anima Kids HD (an HD simulcast variant of Anima Kids that is currently available only on satellite) *Anima Kids +1 (a timeshift variant of Anima Kids whose schedule is one day ahead of the mainstream Anima Kids channel and is currently available only on Astra 2B satellite) Shows Current * Adventure Time (2010-present) * Clarence (2014-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present) * Super Why (2002-present) * Peepa Pige (2015-present) * Spy Kids: Mission Critical (2018-present) * Peppa Pig (2004-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Mrs. Bee Toons (June 1, 2018-present) * Red Phatom Toons Reboot (2011-present) * The Loud House (2017-present) * Aggretsuko (2018-present) * The Fivetown (June 9th, 2018-present) Former Shows * Regular Show (2010-2017/2018) * The Fairly OddParents (2001-2017/2018) * South Park (1997-2016/2016) * Little Einsteins (2005-2009/2010) * Monica's Gang (1989-2016/2018 - this show was replaced by Brazil) * Care Bears (1989-1996/1996) * Strictly Come Dancing (2012-17 - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup to help it focus more on kids’ cartoons) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005/2005-2006) * Henry the Wizard: The Animated Series (1990-1996/1996-2000) * Tokyo Ghoul (end-2016-17 - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup to help it focus more on kids’ cartoons) * Pingu (1989-1996/1996-1997) * Doctor Who (2011-17 - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup to help it focus more on kids’ cartoons) * Cow and Chicken (1997-1999/1999) * Steve's Adventures (1992-1994/1994-2008) * Red Phatom Toons (1991-????/????-2010) Cancelled/Banned Shows * South Park (2016-present) * Peepa Pige (2014-2015) * Dragon Ball Z (1998-present) * Riverdale (January 3, 2018-present, for kids watching this) * Game Of Thrones (2011-present - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup due to stuff that viewers found as gory) Anima Kids Originals * House (2010-present) * Chloé and Friends (2013-present) Upcoming * Summer Camp Island (Summer 2018) * Peppo Pud (TV Series) (July 2018) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 2018) * Polandball/Countryballs Toons (September 23th 2018) * I'll Kick Your Butt (June 30, 2018) * The Disastrous Life Of Saiki K. (1 July 2018) Former/Cancelled but still airing * Veggietales (2005-2014/2014-present) * Dr. Epsilon (1996-2017/2017-present) Other channels from conutries * Anima Kids Poland - May 26, 1990 Other channels from language TBA Trivia * Anima Kids had a massive success when it first began airing programs. * In 2017, Inc. 500 listed Anima Kids as the fifth best British television channel. They called it the home of revolutionary shows like Adventure Time and Dr. Epsilon. * In late 2016, a clock showing the time in GMT was introduced to the bottom left corner of the Anima Kids screen. * Anima Kids’ broadcasting hours were originally from 6.30am to 2.30am the next day in GMT, with infomercials being aired outside those hours from 1995 onwards; this tradition ended on 8 August 2017 when 24/7 broadcasting was introduced to Anima Kids, where it currently joins the BBC News channel between 2.30am and 5.00am GMT. * Subtitles were introduced to Anima Kids in 2006; however, the following change has been made since the feature was incepted into this channel: ** As a result of the new constitution of Anima Kids, which has been effective since mid-2015, it removed the ‘Subtitles’ text from the top left of television screens at that time; plus, it started releasing a new logo, which would remain in its beta stage until March 1, 2016. Gallery Logo history ff0baf4fdabcacc5a0c4fac0ff3cb45e.png|1989-1992 b758475b6159efc30b8f2de089c48d0d.png|1992-1996 1bd00cc3863aacec868ddb0af5c7635a.png|1996-2003 ad54b6ac1eb723538f7efefabe882e85.png|2003-2016 d9fe04045b4f8476d85e7c986e281c51.png|Current 24282644246baad4fe8c243f64b1845f.png|Easter logo (only used on April or May) d46a0252c0506acb82ece19b6ca733ee.png|Valentine logo (only used on February or March) 4CFCCB26-B67C-461B-8F5C-150DCF8F3408.png|Future Anima Kids logo (possibly usable from 2019 onwards) IMG_20180604_150807.jpg|2005 Screen Bug during a Peppa Pig Episode and a Timer for The Fairly OddParents in School's Out! The Musical Screen bugs sketch-1525600324903.png|Peppa Pig screen bug IMG_20180511_151023.jpg|Spongebob screen bug IMG_20180512_124036.jpg|Adventure Time screen bug 27eb963c-da62-4853-9309-498c3cb8923b.png|Clarence Screen Bug (from 2014) d15431a8-74ee-4891-bd82-5a32b5a3301a.png|Dr. Epsilon Screen Bug (4:3) Anima Kids Work and Play screen bug.png|Screen bug of Peepa Pige in Work and Play 68203FD0-30FC-4FA0-9639-3EACEC108956.jpeg|The Loud House screen bug B5B9A3BF-44FB-4993-8BF0-F925C5A53E20.jpeg|Strictly Come Dancing screen bug from 2016 AE2AB0C3-D602-4623-BE4F-DB04E1A1718A.jpeg|Tokyo Ghoul screen bug with time in GMT (in this case, 17:50 - meaning 5.50pm) 3EE52B3E-6778-4184-AA77-D60E46E419B9.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Riverdale is coming up next with clock in GMT showing ‘15:11 GMT’ - the aforementioned clock has been in the bottom left of Anima Kids’ broadcasting since late 2016 6A9FBBEB-9663-4843-952A-659212AF8FDC.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Aggretsuko is coming up in 30 minutes. Note that the clock on the bottom left corner of the image says that the time in GMT is 10:30 BFB6BA96-21D8-47EE-8643-13E049585E93.jpeg|Screen bug showing that The Disastrous Life Of Saiki K. starts on July 1, 2018 11A6A577-2E83-42A2-A945-1EFF4EA80E04.png|Doctor Who screen bug 7D52127E-5E25-4142-9F9A-A6CD958DAEAB.jpeg|Screen bug taken from livestream in 2015 showing that Game Of Thrones would be leaving Anima Kids that year 33FF1CA1-77B0-4189-B85A-852FE61870F7.jpeg|Screen bug taken from the last Anima Kids closedown at 02:30 GMT on August 7, 2017, with the traditional ‘Goodnight from Anima Kids’ text in the center. 36044E0F-96A7-478B-A7F4-9E0EBA427B68.jpeg|Strictly Come Dancing screen bug from 2014 (the ‘Subtitles’ text from the top left corner of this screen bug was removed in mid-2015 due to the new look and feel of Anima Kids) 85ECE374-EFCD-4014-B77C-0FD70F267A3C.jpeg|South Park screen bug from 2006 (this was the first time the digital on-screen graphic was transparent and subtitles were made available on Anima Kids) 59F9B911-F5D0-4F0B-80A4-6170CAD4F1D8.jpeg|Screen bug of a typical program menu for Friday evenings on Anima Kids, c. 1991 A48B6799-D1C7-4711-8C98-23EF061F898D.jpeg|School’s Out! screen bug with rating information on top left corner 291AD107-01D6-43C0-A38C-1A972B032E14.jpeg|Screen bug of a typical menu for programs coming up, c. 2006-12 D48F649A-A00D-494A-A51E-93BDDF975DB9.jpeg|Screen bug of the last infomercial on Anima Kids, which aired a minute prior to the channel’s traditional breakfast-time sign-on on the 8th of August 2017 87941E8E-10D0-4605-9EE8-69BB04B0BF7A.jpeg|Peppa Pig screen bug, c. 2006 (note that subtitles were added as an option the same year) Misc IMG_20180518_144439.jpg|New Premiere in September 23th 2018 IMG_20180507_111621.jpg|Spongebob 12:00 to 17:00 IMG_20180503_125243.jpg|Anima Kids Cartoon Characters IMG_20180507_213709.jpg|Cartoons Spread Around the World 4e20c376-b16f-4a3a-a8b6-122f2b840975.png|HD Variant (used only on Super Why and Dr. Epsilon) Capture 2018-05-24 11.53.17.jpg Countryball Toons - Episode 1 - Polandball Sadness|Cartoon Make for Me 1528269495222.png|Spongebob version Anima Kids in Korean 28E3BD4C-B2EE-49E9-9AD2-BDC42E258AE3.png|+1 variant logo 8E46691B-42B3-4093-91B2-A60A0ADC0A75.jpeg|An example of the Anima Kids coming up menu, listing the upcoming programs on Anima Kids 48418DB6-AA85-4979-8088-CC4ACABE5326.jpeg|Anima Kids ‘off-air’ testcard, c. 1989-95 (this was updated with a new logo once in 1992) Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Miscellaneous